1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a rotor blade for a wind power plant having an aerodynamic profile comprising a rotor blade leading edge and a rotor blade trailing edge. The invention also concerns a rotor blade tip for a rotor blade having an aerodynamic profile with a pressure and a suction side, wherein the rotor blade tip is curved or angled in its end region in the direction of the pressure side of the rotor blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such rotor blades and rotor blade tips have long been known in the state of the art. In particular curved rotor blade tips have been used for some time for example in rotor blades from the manufacturer Enercon. Those known rotor blade tips are intended to reduce the edge vortices which inevitably occur at the rotor blade end, and thus reduce the occurrence of unwanted noise.
As state of the art attention is directed at this juncture generally to the following publications: DE 197 38 278; DE 197 43 694; DE 44 40 744; DE 196 14420 and DE 4436 197.
Rotor blades of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification are also known, the tips of which terminate elliptically. That configuration of the rotor blade tips is also intended to reduce the levels of noise emission from the rotor blade and in particular the tip thereof.
As wind power plants are now no longer individual phenomena but are to be encountered in many places, they are also increasingly to be found in the proximity of residential areas. It is precisely there that the acceptance of wind power plants is dependent inter alia on the sound emission and it is readily appreciated that quieter wind power plants are accepted more readily than loud ones.